Aoni Production
Aoni Production (株式会社青二プロダクション Kabushiki-gaisha Aoni Purodakushon) is a Japanese talent agency representing a fair number of voice actors and other Japanese entertainers. Voice actors currently affiliated with Aoni *Mai Aizawa *Kenji Akabane *Shin Aomori *Daiki Arioka *Moyu Arishima *Masumi Asano *Tomohisa Asō *Ai Bandō *Nobutoshi Canna *Masashi Ebara *Hisao Egawa *Hiroko Emori *Miyako Endo *Moriya Endo *Takeshi Endo *Yukiyo Fujii *Toshio Furukawa *Takahiro Fujimoto *Tōru Furuya *Banjō Ginga *Junko Hagimori *Aya Hara *Lenne Hardt *Kouji Harimaki *Aiko Hibi *Yukari Hikita *Masato Hirano *Ryo Hirohashi *Masashi Hironaka *Aya Hisakawa *Hideyuki Hori *Yukitoshi Hori *Mitsuko Horie *Nobutake Ichikawa *Chigusa Ikeda *Michihiro Ikemizu *Kazue Ikura *Naoki Imamura *Tetsu Inada *Fumiko Inoue *Makio Inoue *Hideo Ishikawa *Kanae Itō *Hirohiko Kakegawa *Shino Kakinuma *Kozue Kamada *Hiroshi Kamiya *Yui Kano *Rumi Kasahara *Yuta Kasuya *Machiko Kawana *Yōko Kawanami *Yasuhiko Kawazu *Nobuhiko Kazama *Mami Kingetsu *Takuya Kirimoto *Atsushi Kisaichi *Yukimasa Kishino *Yonehiko Kitagawa *Haruko Kitahama *Michitaka Kobayashi *Toshio Kobayashi *Rika Komatsu *Yuka Komatsu *Hiromi Konno *Mariko Kouda *Yoshiyuki Kouno *Mami Koyama *Yuka Koyama *Takeshi Kusao *Houko Kuwashima *Yuji Machi *Miki Machii *Ai Maeda *Sayaka Maeda *Yukiko Mannaka *Yuki Makishima *Tomoko Maruo *Mami Matsui *Taiki Matsuno *Minori Matsushima *Yasunori Masutani *Eiko Masuyama *Hikaru Midorikawa *Shiori Mikami *Yūko Minaguchi *Akemi Misaki *Yūko Mita *Hiroaki Miura *Katsue Miwa *Shunzō Miyasaka *Wasabi Mizuta *Yukiko Morishita *Masakazu Morita *Rika Nagae *Yuki Nagaku *Yuko Nagashima *Kazuya Nakai *Ryōhei Nakao *Yuko Nagashima *Chisato Nakajima *Naoko Nakamura *Taeko Nakanishi *Yumi Nakatani *Sara Nakayama *Keiichi Nanba *Kumiko Nishihara *Hiromi Nishikawa *Tamotsu Nishiwaki *Keiichi Noda *Kenji Nojima *Nona *Ai Nonaka *Masako Nozawa *Yūsuke Numata *Mahito Ōba *Yūsei Oda *Hiroshi Okamoto *Makiko Ōmoto *Shinichirō Ōta *Ryōtarō Okiayu *Masaya Onosaka *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Kimiko Saitō *Yuka Saitō *Osamu Saka *Daisuke Sakaguchi *Takahiko Sakaguma *Akemi Satō *Chie Satō *Masaharu Satō *Yuki Sato *Shinobu Satōchi *Miyuki Sawashiro *Akiko Sekine *Hidekatsu Shibata *Yuka Shioyama *Bin Shimada *Junko Shimakata *Nobunaga Shimazaki *Naomi Shindō *Kōzō Shioya *Ryōko Shiraishi *Umeka Shōji *Yumi Sudō *Hisayoshi Suganuma *Kazuko Sugiyama *Yūko Sumitomo *Mariko Suzuki *Masami Suzuki *Sanae Takagi *Yasuhiro Takato *Yugo Takahashi *Masaya Takatsuka *Eiji Takemoto *Mayumi Tanaka *Hideyuki Tanaka *Ryōichi Tanaka *Kanako Tateno *Naoki Tatsuta *Yōko Teppōzuka *Kyōko Terase *Michie Tomizawa *Kyōko Tongū *Kimito Totani *Machiko Toyoshima *Akiko Tsuboi *Minami Tsuda *Noriko Uemura *Megumi Urawa *Emi Uwagawa *Misa Watanabe *Naoko Watanabe *Takehiko Watanabe *Nana Yamaguchi *Yuriko Yamaguchi *Keiichirō Yamamoto *Keiko Yamamoto *Yuriko Yamamoto *Wakana Yamazaki *Michiyo Yanagisawa *Hisayo Yanai *Jōji Yanami *Miwa Yasuda *Chizu Yonemoto *Natsuki Yoshihara *Mari Yoshikura *Takahiro Yoshimizu *Hinako Yoshino Voice actors formerly affiliated with Aoni *Mari Adachi *Kazumi Amemiya *Masashi Amenomori (deceased) *Takeshi Aono (deceased) *Yoshiko Asai *Kinpei Azusa (deceased) *Sachiko Chijimatsu *Haru Endo (deceased) *Toshiko Fujita (deceased) *Jun Fukuyama (co-founded and now at BLACKSHIP]) *Ayumi Furuyama *Daisuke Gōri (deceased) *Keiko Han (moved to NERVERLAND Arts) *Eriko Hara *Show Hayami *Eiko Hisamura *Chieko Honda (deceased) *Ryo Horikawa (now the director of Aslead Company) *Kazuhiko Inoue (now the director of B-Box) *Chihiro Ishiguro *Unshō Ishizuka (deceased) *Akira Kamiya *Akemi Kanda *Tomoko Kaneda (now at Across Entertainment) *Yoshio Kaneuchi (deceased) *Eiji Kanie (deceased) *Chiyoko Kawashima (retired) *Iemasa Kayumi (deceased) *Takaya Kuroda *Kaneta Kimotsuki (deceased) *Konomi Maeda *Satomi Majima (retired) *Ginzō Matsuo (deceased) *Yūji Mitsuya *Kōhei Miyauchi (deceased) *Yūko Mizutani (deceased) *Katsuji Mori *Mugihito *Ichirō Nagai (deceased) *Nao Nagasawa (formerly Naomi Nagasawa - now affiliated with Ken Production) *Haruka Nakanishi *Shiho Niiyama (deceased) *Yuka Nishiguchi *Junko Noda (now at Kaleidoscope) *Michiko Nomura *Michiko Oda (retired) *Megumi Ogata *Kenichi Ogata (now at Production Baobab) *Shinji Ogawa (moved to Office Osawa, now deceased) *Noriko Ohara *Akimasa Ohmori *Marina Ohno *Asami Okamoto *Nami Okamoto *Daisuke Ono - now freelance. *Hiroshi Ōtake *Chikao Ōtsuka (deceased) *Chie Sawaguchi (formerly Chie Ishibashi, Rie Sawaguchi) - now at Across Entertainment *Yumiko Shibata *Shunsuke Shima (deceased) *Mari Shimizu *Yoku Shioya *Kaneto Shiozawa (deceased) *Fuyumi Shiraishi (deceased) *Mayumi Shō (moved to Kekke Corporation) *Kazuyuki Sogabe (retired/deceased) *Tomiko Suzuki (deceased) *Urarako Suzuki *Ao Takahashi (formerly Hiroko Takahashi) *Chiaki Takahashi (moved to Arts Vision, now freelance) *Kazunari Tanaka (deceased) *Kazumi Tanaka (deceased) *Sakura Tange *Isamu Tanonaka (deceased) *Keiko Toda *Munehiro Tokita *Yumi Tōma (now at her own agency ALLURE&Y) *Akane Tomonaga *Kōsei Tomita (now at Production Baobab) *Kei Tomiyama (deceased) *Kouji Totani (deceased) *Noriko Tsukase (deceased) *Hiromi Tsuru (deceased) *Kōji Yada (deceased) *Fushigi Yamada (formerly Kyoko Yamada) *Keaton Yamada *Natsumi Yanase *Yusaku Yara (now the director of Vi-vo) *Rihoko Yoshida Category:Japanese voice actor management companies